A través del tiempo
by odaironfire
Summary: it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems —Fireflies, Owl City.


Todo empezó la noche del veintitrés de noviembre de 1983, cuando Ashley Miller y William Loxey fueron torturados y asesinados, junto a toda su familia, por la letal mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, dejando a la pequeña Alice, su hija de cinco años de edad que había conseguido esconderse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde obedeciendo las órdenes de sus padres, al cuidado de sus despreciables vecinos muggles, los cuales despreciaban la magia tanto como a la chica a la que tenían que cuidar.

El señor y la señora Markey, que vivían en el número 16 de Broad Oak Road, estaban más que preocupados por el futuro de su familia, ya que temían con todas sus fuerzas el poder de la muchacha, que ya había perdido el control más de una vez sin haberse dado cuenta.

El señor Markey era un hombre delgado, moreno y paliducho de ojos azules, aunque con un bigote inmenso, que gerentaba un restaurante llamado "Gruncook" a las afueras de la ciudad.

La señora Markey, por el contrario, era una mujer corpulenta y rolliza, casi sin cuello, que simpre estaba cojeando, aunque eso no la impedía desquitar su mal humor con Alice. Christine era un ama de casa y le encantaba no tener que salir de casa para trabajar, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos para poder insultarlos a la hora de cenar con el resto de su familia.

Los Markey tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Alexander, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él, aunque para Alice, Alexander era un ser despreciable, junto con el resto de su espeluznante familia, ¡cómo echaba de menos a sus padres!

Nuestra historia comienza cuando, un día, atemorizados por los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente (los cuales sucedían cuando Alice perdía los nervios o se sentía triste, por lo que aquellas demostraciones de magia ocurrían muy seguidamente), Christine y Jack Markey decidieron una noche de verano, entre susurros, no hacerse cargo de la hija de sus amigos por más tiempo. Alice oyó la conversación de sus vecinos y decidió que ya había pasado por demasiado por culpa de ellos, y que no tenía por qué seguir aguantándoles, así que decidió marcharse de casa en mitad de la noche, convencida de que la vida lejos de esa casa sería mucho mejor, no sin antes coger un poco de dinero.

No tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar en el que dormir, ya que a pocos metros de su casa se hallaba un parque que a Alice le pareció un sitio perfecto para pasar la noche, y además, si se aburría siempre podía columpiarse o jugar con la arena. Decidió pasar allí varios días seguidos, con la intención de que alguien la viese, pero no ocurrió nada. Nadie pasaba por ese parque, ni siquiera los niños pequeños que la chica había visto alguna que otra vez desde la ventana de su habitación, cuando todos creían que estaba durmiendo.

Entonces, a principios de agosto, ocurrió algo que Alice nunca hubiera imaginado. Un autobús paró justo enfrente de ella y un joven castaño de tez pálida, con muchos granos en el rostro y orejas grandes le dijo:

—Vamos, súbete. Acabamos de encontrarte y no tienes muy buena pinta, que digamos. A Dumbledore no le va a gustar esto –la chica asintió y, siguiendo su instinto, no dudó en subirse a aquel extraño autobús—. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, por cierto. Y ahora estás en el Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Creo que podrás pasar el resto del mes en el Caldero Chorreante y así podrás comprar todo lo que necesites para tu primer año, ya sabes, en Hogwarts. —Al ver la cara de confusión de Alice ante tanta información se apresuró a decir "No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."

La chica se sentó en uno de los asientos delanteros del autobús y Stan se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole una carta que había olvidado entregarle, Alice la cogió y la leyó en voz alta:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querida señorita Loxey:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarla de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Albus Dumbledore_

Las peguntas estallaron en la cabeza de la joven como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos tartamudeó:

—Mi lechuza llega un poco tarde —rió levemente, para después sonreír con nostalgia—, por no decir que ni siquiera tengo una. Mi padre tenía una, ¿sabes? Era muy bonita, la llamábamos Puff. Yo le puse el nombre, aunque no sabía lo tonto que sonaba.

—Pues que sepas que Puff es uno de los mejores nombres que he oído —sonrió Stan, intentando animar a Alice—. Si supieras los nombres que le pone la gente a algunos pobres animales. ¡Pipi! —hizo una mueca, como si le disgustara decir aquel nombre— No me extrañaría que aquel hurón se fugase de casa. Pero yo soy un artista en eso de poner nombre a las mascotas, mi lechuza se llama Skink. —El joven llamó a su lechuza a través de un silbido y esta se acercó sigilosamente. Alice sonreía divertida, ya que no todos los días veía una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas en un autobús de tres plantas. Stan se sacó una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo, y con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Alice pudo leer al revés.

 _Querido señor Dumbledore:_

 _Entregué a Alice su carta (¡aunque casi se me olvida!). La llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._

 _El tiempo está bien, no hace mucho calor. Espero que usted esté bien._

 _Stan Shunpike_

Stan enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y lanzó a la lechuza al oscuro cielo de la noche. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. Siguieron hablando durante horas, hasta que Alice se quedó dormida con el movimiento del autobús.


End file.
